


Our Story

by kisekinosedai



Category: NATURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, girlvember 2018, im late and sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisekinosedai/pseuds/kisekinosedai
Summary: "And write down the words I had deeply swallowedMy handwriting isn’t prettyPlease don’t be disappointed"





	Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just want to say I'm really sorry for all the grammatical mistakes! I'm still learning English and practicing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Minjung checked again what she wrote just to be sure that it was everything ok; That she didn’t mess up again like the others 5 five letters that now rest in the trash. In that letter, Minjung expressed her love for Hayoung.

Hayoung was Minjung crush since the beginning of school, but as always the school’ sunshine was too afraid of her crush reaction. The blonde always read others intentions wrong, and not many straight girls liked that she confessed to them, but Minjung was proud of how brave she was. Always got rejected, but still had hope.

As she went through the school’s corridor, worried about her handwriting was good, that she didn’t see when she bumped into someone. Her letter was on the ground like the other girl papers.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry I didn’t see you.” Minjung started apologizing and helped the other person to get all those papers.

“It’s ok, don’t worry. It’s my fault too.” As she heard the other girl voice, everything stopped. She started to internally panic because right in front of her, was Hayoung; Her crush.   
Minjung couldn’t stop to look at Hayoung and think “How can someone be so beautiful?”   
“I’m sorry?” Hayoung said as she smiled at Minjung.

“Did I say that out loud?” Minjung asked, starting to panic.

“Yes.”

“I’m so sorry! Sometimes I just say what comes to my mind and start to make people uncomfortable. I’m really sorry if I bumped into you. Bye!” Minjung found her letter on the ground, got up and started to run as soon as possible while she said things like ‘Wow great Minjung, just as you went to confess you made fool of yourself!’ and didn’t heard when Hayoung called for her saying that she got the wrong letter. Minjung just discovered this when she got home and saw it that in front of the letter was written: “To Minjung, from Hayoung”.


End file.
